


Yellowstone

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based On Anon Tumblr Prompt, Complete, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonvember, Omega Rey, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranger Ben Solo, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yellowstone National Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey goes on a survival trip with her friends, but they get sick, and the friendly ranger doesn't have her best interests in mind.





	Yellowstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Йеллоустоун](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538795) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



 Fuck—hiking is fucking hard.

 “Rey, keep up!”

I’m sweating and exhausted and I don’t care about completing the Thunderer Cutoff in Yellowstone anymore. Rose promised it would be easy but it’s anything _but_ and I just want a burger and fries. I watch her and Finn vanishing ahead of me and groan, flopping down on a big rock. Good thing I took my suppressants. Stress like this can trigger a heat.

I pop open my water bottle and take a long, satisfying drink. Already saw the Grand Prismatic Spring, and Old Faithful, and the Grand Canyon of Yellowstone. I’m tired of camping in the middle of nowhere and worrying about my heat reaching the wrong nostrils. Bears, wolves; maybe even a fabled Alpha.

Rose waves from a big rock up ahead.

 “Come on, lazy ass!”

We find a campsite near the summit. Finn sets up with Rose and I push through trees to gaze across the wide, gorgeous landscape. It’s amazing. I wish I could live here, with the purple mountains and geysers and towering pines. I shield my eyes against the sun.

This is surviving, not thriving. This is a test of my willpower and what I can withstand, which I think isn’t much.

Or maybe it is.

Rose calls me back when the tent is ready and I see they have a fire. We huddle around it, sipping water and roasting weenies, chatting about college and trading horror stories about Alphas. They’re horrible beasts and nothing more.

 “Hi there, campers.”

Finn screams. Rose bursts out laughing and so do I: it’s a just a ranger. He’s tall, dressed in tan clothes, smiling down at us. Usual Yellowstone staff. He’s hot, though.

He laughs and touches a branch. “Sorry, I’m used to being quiet. Everyone doing okay up here?”

I beam, nodding. “Yeah, we have our fire controlled and we’ll go to sleep soon. Thanks for checking on us, sir.”

 “Bear spray?” he asks.

 “Of course.” I show him the can we rented and smirk. “I’m well prepared, Mister…?

His smile widens.

 “Solo. Mister Solo.”

—————

Rose and Finn are sick the next day. Feverish and puking. Thankfully, Mr. Solo is there to call in a chopper and have them airlifted to a hospital. I’m not sure I want to leave and Mr. Solo convinces me to keep going on my own.

I follow the markers and keep going alone. It’s safe, I think.

Along the way, I realize I lost my suppressants when Rose and Finn left. I’m mad but I figure no one is around to pick up my scent. I keep going. I’ll finish this for my friends, and myself. This is our last project for eleventh grade and Rose and I bragged about it at our sweet sixteen. So what if I’m alone?

…But someone follows me. I feel them creep closer as my heat intrudes on my scent. Alpha males are extinct. Who is this?

I stumble and sway to the next campsite. I’m running out of food and water, two things I don’t know how to obtain. I can’t even make a fire to feed myself so I study my books for green things to eat in the woods. It all tastes like bitter dirt.

Yellowstone is beautiful, but I think it might kill me.

—————

_Omegas have vanished in the boonies, you know. Hungry Alphas looking for someone to fuck._

I shudder while I prep in the morning. Horror stories. Alphas are all but gone, hidden in the middle of nowhere, away from me. They wouldn’t allow one to work in Yellowstone like this.

No one meets me while I walk through the silent, eerie forest. I want to go back to the tourist traps and make sure Finn and Rose are okay, but I have to support my heavy backpack, and cry in frustration. I’m tired and going into heat. I don’t want to. What if a bear smells it and comes after me?

They say the bears kill Omegas who accidentally heat. I sway from side to side along the trail, fighting my biology. I won’t die.

Dusk falls. I sag against a tree.

 “Do you need help, little one?”

I turn and find Mr. Solo looming a few feet away, head cocked. He smiles when I nod. He looks super official in his tan outfit. I can’t do this anymore—I do need help.

He shoulders my pack and scoops me up. “I’ll carry you. Rest.”

—————

When I wake, I’m in a warm, soft bed, not lying on the cold ground outside. I yawn and stretch. Good. I can see Finn and Rose and tell them I made it out okay and so did they. We need to talk more about what colleges we’re going to.

I blink and moan as my heat hits me like a brick, knocking the wind out of me. Holy shit. I need suppressants.

 “Awake, little one?”

Something spicy and overpowering hits me and I realize: it’s an Alpha male, and he wants me. I swallow and watch the ranger approach from the small doorway, already unbuttoning his shirt. Holy fuck, I’ve never met an Alpha male before.

I squirm. “Sir, I’m sick.”

 “Don’t worry—I have your cure.” He shrugs out of his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. “Call me Ben.”

Then he comes closer, sauntering and smiling with the confidence Omegas don’t have, and for the first time I know I’m out of my league. I whimper and try to wrap up in the sheets.

 “S-Sir,” I stutter.

Ben pulls the blinds, blocking out rain. “Shh. This is the most natural place in the world for us to mate.”

I wail, because I don’t want to fuck him, but my body has other ideas. He creeps into bed and crouches behind me, lifting my hips up to his mouth, then he’s licking and sucking through my folds. He presses his tongue inside me and growls with pleasure and I squeal and try to pull away. I’m dripping slick and he’s lapping it up.

I’m not sure how old he is, but he’s much older than me. I kick my feet and clench my thighs and soon the thrusts of his tongue have me coming hard, squealing into the pillows in the tiny cabin. I want more. I have to have more. I have to have him.

Ben groans and arches across my back. “Sweet girl. I’ll keep you here, little Omega. All mine.”

Hot pressure meets my throbbing cunt. I wail and kick, resisting the intrusion and trying to keep my dignity, and he snarls and bites the nape of my neck. It feels natural. He pins me down, palms over my hands, and jerkily conquers my virgin flesh. Oh— _oh!_

I squeal. “Please stop!”

 “Hush, hush…” Ben grunts, thrusting hard. “Sweet little Omega. Just the right squeeze for my cock.”

 “No!” I kick desperately. “I don’t know you!”

 “You don’t need to.” He pants in my hair. “I’ve been smelling you for days; that sweet little cunt reeking of pheromones. Had to get your friends out of the way so we could fuck, and you’re a delightful Omega. Such a strong scent. You’ll learn how to obey me.”

Rain dribbles on the window. I wail and thrash and Ben keeps fucking me with wild abandon. He snorts into the pillow like a horse and my body tells me my cunt hurts. I scream and kick.

He sucks my throat. “Mine. Mine. Take it, bitch.”

To my humiliation, my body betrays me, and I come around his cock. Ben bites me on the nape and I feel the horrible connection; that soul-to-soul thing, and he grunts and twitches inside me. He comes, pushing new life into my womb, filling me with his seed. My eyes roll and I lick my lips. Ooo… ooo…

Ben gasps when he’s done coming, knot locked inside my cunt. He lies on his side and pats my thigh.

 “Fuck.” He kisses my sensitive neck. “I fucking love nature.”


End file.
